


The Last Script

by Doctor_Sigma



Series: Night-time thoughts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: !!!, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Loss, Gen, Heaven, I made my sister nearly cry so, Sad with a Happy Ending, i think, kiiinda, kinda character death, they are so out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Sigma/pseuds/Doctor_Sigma
Summary: A normal hunt goes wrong and they have finally come to the end of their road.No deals, no getting out.But maybe, they can find their peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea and told it to my sister who nearly cried and made me write it as an actual fic XD  
> I just wanted to write an idea on how their story would end, you know? Some of he ideas are from j2 and cons, tbh XD
> 
> All characters are most likely out of character, I apologize for that :)

Dean collapsed next to Sam on the ground, grunting in pain as the wounds on his hip and chest continued bleeding heavily, colouring the small rocks under him with the dark red colour. He looked at his little brother who was breathing heavily, air rasping out of his lungs in desperate pants as he tried to hold on to the last bits of life left in him. Sam’s leg seems to be smashed and his left shoulder had been clawed wide open, but he was still holding on.

Sam opened his eyes slightly as he heard Dean beside him, and tried to ask: “Is’t de-dead?” His voice cracked as he gasped the words out, sounding extremely weary and agonized. Sam closed his eyes tightly as he felt the warmth of his older brother next to him like a comforting blanket, feeling safe.

“Yeah Sammy. It’s dead,” Dean confirmed quietly, not even glancing back at the corpse of the werewolf a few feet away from them. He didn’t need to, he had made sure it was dead. Dean continued staring at Sam, as he voiced the facts they both knew. “We’re not gonna walk out of this one, huh.” His voice stayed strong as he spoke, following the slow, unsteady movement of the younger one’s chest.

The only reaction that got out of Sam was a croaky sound of agreement as he began fading faster, his heart betraying him and giving up.

“It… got us good…” Dean continued, moving to stare at the dark sky above the, void of any stars. He was beginning to feel more and more tired from blood-loss as he lay there next to his little brother, not even trying to defy the ultimate ending that faced them. He stared on, unfocused.

As the minutes wore on, Dean finally closed his eyes and took in a shuddering, weak breath. As he was finally losing consciousness, he let out one last whisper of words, closer to air wheezing through his dry lips than any coherent sentence.

_“Night, Sammy.”_

 

.

.

.

 

The next thing Dean knew he was in a long, light gray corridor, as a familiar voice murmured from next to him.

“We couldn’t let ya boys disappear, so~… Pulled a few strings, threatened a few beings and voilà!” the archangel gestured as Dean stared at him incredulously. Gabriel, who was apparently very much not dead, chuckled and stepped forward. 

“C’mon Deano, they’re not gonna wait forever. Well… they might, considering... but I ain’t going to wait!” he smirked back at Dean who stumbled after him, in a loss of words. Gabriel soon sobered as they closed in on a lonely door along the wall. He moved to stand next to it and stared at Dean unblinkingly, nodding slightly towards it.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at him, but raised his hand to rest it on the doorknob and twist it. The door swung open quietly, showing not a room, but the bright light of sun on a warm spring weather. He blinked his eyes at the glaring light, still staying quiet.

Not long after getting used to the light he stared at the shapes on the asphalt ground. “Sammy,” he whispered, unbelieving what he was seeing, but understanding what was happening.

Sam smiled slightly, moving his head down, as he rose from his position against the hood of the Impala that was next to him, currently being ignored by both parties. “He said you’d come,” Sam whispered, nodding towards Gabriel who stood by the now closed door. 

A pained look came on his face as he stared at Dean, “You didn’t- It took you a while… I thought maybe- “Sam’s rambling was interrupted as Dean suddenly lurched forward, wrapping him tightly against him. Sam burrowed his face into the crook of Dean’s neck, breathing in the familiar smell of his brother as they stood there.

Soon they moved slightly away from each other in unison. Shoulder to shoulder, they stared at each other when Dean’s expression broke into a small grin. “So, we didn’t face the void,” he said shortly, dismissing what had happened. Sam gave a short laugh in response before turning to look back at the Impala and the slowly setting sun.

Dean glanced at Gabriel before turning and walking to his baby, stroking the warm hood of the car. “So this is our heaven,” Sam whispered in slight awe from behind him, to which he nodded.

“Wanna get some food? I could do with some food,” Dean pondered out loud, moving towards the driver seat. He opened the door and flopped softly onto the seat, checking that all was the same in the car. He heard the door open and close, and Sam’s affirmative answer rang through the otherwise quiet car.

He starts the engine and lets her purr as Sam extends a randomly picked cassette from the old box hidden in the car. As the song plays its first beats, Dean speeds forward with ease, breathing a sigh of relief as he relaxes into the seat of their home, speeding away from the angel still staring after them.

As they move far away from the door, the figure left behind quirks a small, fond smile, and speaks to the winds.

“You earned you place here kiddos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading I hope you liked it!  
> If you saw something I should fix please tell me, I'd really appreciate help, as English is not my native language :DD
> 
> Have a great day/night <3


End file.
